The present invention relates to a technology effective when applied to gas monitoring technology in gas-phase plasma processing employed in a manufacturing method of a semiconductor integrated circuit device (or a semiconductor device).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-209935 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology of disposing a current probe in a high-frequency power supply line of a gas phase plasma processing apparatus to confirm electric discharge in a processing chamber.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-288849 (Patent Document 2) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-243367 (Patent Document 3) disclose a technology of monitoring abnormal discharge in a processing chamber of a gas-phase plasma processing apparatus by using a receiving antenna arranged outside an observation window on the side surface of the chamber.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-277397 (Patent Document 4) or US Patent No. 2005-0188922 (Patent Document 5) discloses a technology of, in monitoring abnormal discharge in a processing chamber of a gas-phase plasma processing apparatus by using a receiving antenna arranged outside an observation window on the side surface of the chamber, inserting a dielectric material into the observation window and thereby improving propagation properties of electromagnetic waves.
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-209935[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-288849[Patent Document 3]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-243367[Patent Document 4]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-277397[Patent Document 5]    US Patent No. 2005-0188922